06:00 AM
by recalcitrance
Summary: kontemplasi mereka sesaat sebelum yang lainnya terbangun. / "Selamat pagi, sayang." / "Selamat pagi, istriku." / drabble to the max. RnR?


Naruto and its characters are masashi kishimoto's

* * *

 **06.00 AM**

 **.**

 _warning: kedua cerita tidak paralel. hanya sebuah drabble tidak berkonteks. headcanon._

.

.

 _ **Sakura**_

 **13 September, 06.00 AM**

Matanya memejam, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, dadanya naik turun seirama dengan embusan napasnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi halus—ia Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria yang kini sedang damai terlelap tepat di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sakura sudah terbangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 05.45 pagi, tetapi entah mengapa pagi itu rasanya ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat beranjak. Ia ingin terus memandangi wajah damai itu, wajah teduh itu, lalu sekali lagi merasakan dirinya jatuh dan mabuk kepayang di antara sepasang bibir merah muda yang sedang mendengkur di depannya. Sepasang bibir yang ranum, yang tajam, meski sering sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Sepasang bibir suaminya.

 _Suami, haha_.

Dahulu, ketika ia membayangkan masa depannya, ia selalu membayangkan seorang pria gagah berkudaputih datang melamarnya dengan sepenuh jiwa, menyerahkan dirinya dan hartanya, bersumpah untuk mati karenanya. Pria itu akan memujinya dengan romantis setiap hari. Wajah pria itu harus tajam dan cara bicaranya tegas, kulitnya bersih, lengannya berotot. Sakura lantas tertawa kecil mengingat buku-buku novel roman picisan yang selalu ia baca ketika masih remaja dahulu.

"Sakura."

Ah, Sasuke kini sudah terbangun. Lelaki itu tidak mengubah posisinya, hanya kelopak matanya saja yang membuka setengah, memandang wanita di sebelahnya. Suaranya yang sudah berat kali ini menjadi lebih serak karena baru saja bangun tidur. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, istriku."

Sakura tiba-tiba saja tersenyum mengingat Sasuke yang canggung dan gugup ketika mengajaknya berkencan pertama kali. Muka lelaki itu merona sangat merah, kata-katanya tidak beraturan, dan cara bicaranya gagap. Ciuman pertama mereka pun tidak lebih baik; lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut.

Meski begitu, Sakura selalu menganggap dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung di seluruh dunia.

Sasuke bukanlah pangeran berkudaputih, bukan pula seorang tokoh utama dalam film roman picisan yang selalu ia gemari ketika masih muda dahulu. Namun lelaki itu adalah belahan jiwanya, ayah dari anaknya, seorang teman hidup yang setia. Lelaki itu tidak merayunya, ia mencinta dengan caranya sendiri—dengan tersenyum simpul di berbagai kesempatan, dengan memanggilnya dengan sebutan " _istriku_ ".

Lelaki itu memang bukan pangeran berkudaputih, lalu kenapa?

"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Laki-laki itu telah melewati banyak hal, kini ia sudah menjadi pria; dan ia sedang berbaring di sebelahnya, di atas kasur yang sama, berbagi lembar selimut yang sama.

Ayah Uchiha Sarada.

.

xXx

.

 _ **Sasuke**_

 **30 Oktober, 06.00 AM**

Ledakan, percikan api, bumi bergetar, luluh lantah—DHUARRR!

Dan Uchiha Itachi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, membisik, " _Sasuke, mendendamlah..."_

Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan ternyata mayat ayahnya, ibunya, dan keluarga satu marganya yang lain sudah bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Ia sontak berlari menjauh, berteriak, memanggil, menangis. Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, ia ingin menghilang. Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, mengapa ini terjadi lagi?

Lalu gelap.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan cepat, tengkuk dan lehernya sudah dibanjiri oleh bertetes-tetes keringat, membasahi sprei dan sarung bantalnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah tiga puluh tahun sejak hari itu, mengapa malam ini tiba-tiba ia memimpikannya?

Ia memang sudah terbangun, tetapi gambaran mimpi itu masih sangat melekat, masih hangat, merobek-robek segala kesadarannya, membuatnya ingin menangis.

Tangannya menyapu sebagian rambutnya yang menutupi wajah, gusar. Ia teringat akan keluarganya yang kini tidak akan lagi bisa ia temui, ia teringat akan masa lalunya yang terbutakan oleh dendam keparat yang sampai detik ini masih ia sesali. Ia teringat betapa ia pernah benar-benar ingin membuang semua itu—baik keluarganya dan kehidupannya, dan ia bersyukur ada Naruto yang dapat menyadarkannya.

Dan ada Sakura.

Sasuke mengerling ke arah kanan, tepat di mana Sakura kini masih tertidur lelap. Punggung wanita itu menghadap Sasuke, memamerkan lambang marga Uchiha yang terpampang jelas di atas kain pakaian berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Jemari lelaki itu spontan mengelus-elus punggung istrinya itu, menyentuh lambang keluarga yang seumur hidupnya pernah ia banggakan sekaligus benci.

Ah—

Wanita itu kini sudah terbangun, kemudian sontak berbalik untuk menghadap suaminya yang kini juga sedang memandangnya lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum, "selamat pagi, sayang."

Ah, benci. Coret kata itu—

Jemari Sasuke mengelus pipi wanita di depannya, lembut, bibirnya ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, istriku."

—yang tersisa pagi ini untuk Uchiha hanyalah cinta. Cinta untuk wanita ini, Uchiha Sakura, dan seorang _genin_ di kamar sebelah, Uchiha Sarada.

.

 **END**

* * *

YAAAA maafkan aku. maafkan aku yang bikin beginian lagi. drabble drabble tidak berkonteks yang gaje dan aneh :(

feelnya kurang kerasa :( i know :(

masih dalam masa-masa baper Boruto ep 23, baper sama Sakura yang manggil Sasuke _anata_ (sayang) sama Sasuke yang manggil Sakura _tsuma_ (istri) KKYAAAA~~

soo, pls review? wink wink


End file.
